Trust Me
by glisana2
Summary: This is a vampire- not human story Sookie finds out she pregent, but Eric thinks she cheated on him-and if the stories are true-with Sam. How can Sookie convince him that she didn't cheat on him or will he just end up killing her?
1. An Unwelcomed Suprise

**This is only my second fanfic so go easy on me. Please.**

"Oh, God." Eric is NOT going to be happy. If I'm lucky, he WON'T kill.

God, how could this happen? I haven't slept with any one but him in over a year. But there's no way Eric will believe me. He'll think I'm lying. He'll kill me. Litterly.

He's a vampire. And he will be a mad one when he hears I'm pregnant. You see, Vampires can't have babies. Nor can they MAKE someone pregnant. But here I am- haven't cheated on, haven't slept with any one else- pregnant as pregnant can be. I've even been to the doctors so I know it's true. But its not _possible_.

A couple people have noticed and think it's my boss Sam's kid. I like Sam but I haven't slept with him.

The people who think it don't say it when I'm around- but, I hear it. Not with my ears, but with my mind. I'm not psychic, I'm a telepath. I can read peoples thoughts, not predict the future. Obviously. If I could, I definitely would have avoided this.

It's not that I don't want kids, just not _now_. Who knows when someone will attack me next. That's mostly what my life consists of. Violence. Well that _and_ all things super natural.

So far _all_ of my boyfriends have been of the super- natural brand. Not that I don't like dating normal guys- because, believe me, if I could stand it: I would- it's just that when you always know what your partners thinking (when their imagining you naked, someone _else_ naked, looking at you flaws and whishing your someone else) it just doesn't work. Ever.

Not just that but everyone -but my good friends- here in Bon Temps think I a nut job. And know one wants to get to know _you_ when you know their most personal thoughts.

And that's why most of my friends are sups. My ex-boyfriend, and first lover, is a vampire, and my other ex is a were tiger. Now my current boy friend, Eric(who I've mentioned is a vampire), is either (a) going to kill me or (b) going to dump me, because he'll think I cheated on him- _which I didn't_!

I have to tell him before the word gets to him. Could this day get any worse?

I slowly got in my car and headed to Shreveport. On the way I kept imaging Eric's pale hands latch on to my thought and squeeze the life out of my, as soon as I told him I was pregnant.

Soon, the bar Eric owned came into view. When I entered Fangtasia, Pam was there to greet me, wearing the black dress vampires wear in movies. She would much rather be wearing pastel colors but this was her work uniform.

"Hey, Sookie, what brings you here," she asked lightly. I was so nervous I could have peed myself. Luckily I didn't.

"I need to talk to Eric," I told her, trying desperately not to sound scared.

She smiled. "He's in his office."

Now I was almost shaking. "Thanks, Pam."

As I started walking towards Eric's office, I heard Pam's voice behind me shout, "Oh, Sookie, You might want to go a little lighter on the food- you starting to gain a little weight.

_Thanks a lot Pam_, I thought meanish-ly (Ok so I may have made up that word- I'm pregnant- I get to.)

When I reached his office, I knocked. "Come in," he shouted absent- mindedly. For a second I was tempted to run away, but I didn't- I walked in. Ready (foe the most part) to face my fears.

**Tune in next chapter to find out what Eric says about Sookie being pregnant. I always hated cliff-hangers, but it keeps you read'. So thanks to all who have read this chapter and please add to favorites and review.**


	2. Don't Be Mad

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy! Oh p.s.- thank you to all my reviewers**!

Slowly I pushed open the door to Eric's office. When he saw me he smiled.

"Oh, Sookie. I didn't expect you. I was planning on paying you a visit later tonight, but I suppose we could just go to my place," He said with a cocky grin.

My whole body shook with fear. "Err, actually Eric, I wanted to talk to you about something," I told him, shakily.

I think he smelled my fear. I hear vampires can do that. Though, it may just be a myth. Who knows!

When I looked up I saw Eric's mouth moving, like he was talking, so I tried to listen.

"… sad, is something wro- Sookie are you even listening to me!"

Ever head that song by Ke$ha: Your Love is My Drug? Well _my _heart was beating like an 8 'oh 8 drum. "No, sorry Eric. What were you saying?," I answered shakily.

He let out a sigh. "I was just asking if you were alright. You look upset."

I took what could be my final deep breath. Then I spoke what could be my final words.

I looked him square in the eyes. "Eric, I'm pregnant." I spoke each word slowly and deliberately.

Anger flashed in his glacier- blue eyes. He set his jaw and looked at me with the meanest expression I had ever seen, on his face. And for the first time ever- it was directed at _ME._

His nostrils flared. His breathing became irregular and heavy. I didn't think it would harm him any though. I mean- he doesn't _have_ to breathe. Its his choice.

One second my feet were on the ground- the next thing I knew, I was a foot off the ground. There was (almost) unbearable pain coming from my arms. My upper arms to be more precise.

He was holding me in the air and squeezing my arms. But it only lasted no more than three seconds. Then he put me down on feet.

I could tell by the look on his face that he'd lost his hard-earned control for a second. And in his beautiful eyes I could see my face- and _boy_ did I look scared. In his eyes I could also see the times when he'd held me, and the times he told me I was beautiful and intoxicating. He'd never specifically told me he loved me, nor did I to him. But I knew. And He knew too. Though we'd never said we loved each other (just the _things_ we loved about one another) we both knew it was an unspoken truth.

I did love him. Even if loving him was what had gotten me into this horrible predicament. Maybe love was the reason he was reacting so strongly about this.

Though I could still see the extreme anger in his features, he looked at me and spoke. "Sookie, I have two questions for you. Who? And why?" When I looked over at him his blue eyes filled my world. It was like I was I a trance though I knew I wasn't. I felt like a mindless zombie. As it turned out- I spoke like one too. "It was you, and because I love you ." I was shocked at myself. The girl was never supposed to be the first one to say it. And yet here I was: _saying it_!

He looked at me, anger still all over his face. "You lie! I could never be the father. Get out of here before I forcefully remove you. And I can assure you: It will be forcefully," he said threateningly.

"But Eric, you don't understand! I would never cheats on you! I don't understand this either but its yours. I just know it is," I whispered weakly. I know he heard it though, because his face got even harder and he whirled around to face me. "You think I will believe you Sookie? Why should I? There is _no_ way that this baby is mine. So just get out and don't come back! Now as I said: Leave now or you will be forcefully removed." Though he said the last part calmly, I could still see the anger in his face.

Though I was upset- I wasn't stupid. I wasn't planning on being embarrassed any further than I already was. But before I left I turned to Eric and let out a rough, "Fine. Goodbye." I walked out of his office, down the hall and out into the bar.

As I was leaving Pam turned to me. "Sookie, why would you do that to Eric. He might have killed you. Not only that but this will surly put him in a sour mood." Wow, thanks for all you concern Pam. Jeez, does nobody care about me? And, I most certainly didn't do a damn thing to Eric. And I told Pam that. "Pam, I didn't do _anything _to Eric. I didn't cheat on him. I just wanted him to find out about this from me before someone else told him." Pam looked up at me with regret in her eyes. "Sookie, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. Well talk about his later." She pointed to the door. I nodded my head and walked out.

As I crossed the parking lot I realized for the first time that it was already fall. The leaves were falling and the grass was turning brown.

As I got in the car I checked my cell phone for any new messages. There was one from Sam. _Crap_! I forgot that I had to work tonight. Quickly I dialed the number Merlotte's.

Sam answered on the first ring. "Merlotte's," he said as a greeting. I sighed nervously. "Sam, its Sookie. I'm so sorry. I'm just having a little problem," I said quickly. I heard Sam breath heavily on the other side of the line. Then he started to speak. "Sookie, do you need to take some time off?" He had asked it so kindly I felt even sorrier for missing work. "I may I the future, but not right now," I answered honestly. I could here Sam sigh. "You don't have to come in at all tonight, its slow in here so Holly can cover your shift. You get off in two hours anyways." Wow, was it already so late? Dang. We exchanged good byes and hung up.

I didn't even listen to the radio on the drive home. I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white.

When I got inside my old home the only thing that was on my mind was bed. But, then Pam showed up at my door.

**Eric took it better than I was originally going to make him. I had started writing a more violent chapter- but then I decided to keep the violence to a minimum- at least for a while. **

**Math problem of the chapter: reviews+ you= happy author. Happy author+ word processor= more chapters.**

**FIGURE IT OUT!**


	3. Pam's Visit

**Thank you to all my loyal fans that have stuck with me in the absence of a new chapter. I got my computer back, so the chapters will be more frequent. So without further a duo:**

I sighed deeply. The prospect of sleep had taken over my mind. Its like when you tell a kid your giving them candy the decide your not. In other words: It sucks.

"Sookie," Pam said with a nod as the vampire form of greeting form of greeting. "Why, of course, come in. I didn't need sleep anyways," I said, heavy with sarcasm, as she walked in.

That got a laugh out of her, which ended abruptly. She had obviously came here for business, and not for a friendly get-together. And I was right.

"Sookie, we need to talk." _Well I gathered that already,_ I thought to myself. But out loud all I said was, "Of course." Pam took a deep breath, much like the ones I had taken earlier.

"Eric knows you didn't cheat on him," she began., "Well, he knows that deep down. I'm his child so I can feel his feelings, much like you two can feel each others. His thick heads just blocking it from coming to the surface. He can feel it through the bond, he just doesn't want to acknowledge it." I had a feeling what she said was true. Not like the bond between a creator and his child but like a gut feeling.

"Will he ever come around," I asked, unsure if I meant him loving me or helping me take care of the baby.

Pam sighed again. I don't know, Sookie. I think he will, but he can be stubborn when he wants to be." I swear a tear almost escaped my eyes while she talked. "But I love him. And I thought he loved me," I said to Pam, now letting the tears fall. Pam shook her head. "Oh, Sookie. He does love you. You know it and I know it. He knows it too. He's just mad at you right now. Once he sees the light, the truth, he'll get over it."

I shoved my face into my hands. " I didn't cheat on him Pam! I didn't!" She smoothed my hair awkwardly, as if she felt uncomfortable being here with me while I was crying. She probably was.

"I know, Sookie. I know you didn't," she said in a stiff voice. But there was feeling behind it. I could hear it but I couldn't tell what kind of emotion it was. Was it sorrow, affection, or something else. I just didn't know.

"Oh Pam, what should I do?" I saw a glimmer of an idea in her eyes as I spoke.

"I'll make a few phone calls and get back to you." And with that she left.

Not five minutes later was it before I fell asleep. But, as my eyes closed I could only imagine what her plan was. With her, sometimes only time could tell what she was up to.


	4. Damn Doctor!

**Well, I'm going to have to take a break from this story, but I DO have plans to continue with it. Here's the last chapter- for a while. But I am going to run a contest. I need names for the baby. Boy **_**and**_** girl names. I'll decided the gender **_**or genders**_** after I receive some good names. The people who's names I choose from will receive a sneak peek of the next chapter which will be up in a month or two. (do to school-ish reasons) Just comment or P.M your baby names to me. (You might want to P.M though so I can read them faster) Well enjoy: it's the last one for a while!**

I woke up early the next day. My cheeks felt wet so I reached up to see what it was. Tears. Great. _Get a hold of yourself Sook, _I scolded myself mentally. I couldn't keep doing this. If I cried I would show I was weak and Sookie Stackhouse was NOT weak. But then again, I kind of blew the whole 'I'm so strong' thing last night when I poured my heart out to Pam.

When I got up I realized I fell asleep on the couch last night. I walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and looked at the clock. It was ten after nine.

I had to work at six (p.m. of course) so I had quite a bit of time to myself.

I got my coffee, made some eggs, and sat down to watch some mindless T.V.

At around eleven I got a phone call. It was Dr. Ludwig.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, Pam called and wanted me to take you in so I could run some tests." This must be what Pam was talking about. At least I hope it was.

"Sure. When?"

"I'll come by in an hour?" It was said more as a question than a statement.

"Okay. That will be fine." And with those words she hung up. Not one for goodbyes, I suppose.

An hour later she was here.

She was so short that if she was a human she would be a midget. Being a supe, though, she is actually a dwarf, well, one who specializes in Medical needs for the super natural breed.

"Hello, Sookie."

I kind of just stared at her. I'd seen her before but never in actual cloths. She was always in some sort of doctor outfit. Without she seemed kind of like a normal person… minus the whole "dwarf" part.

"Hey Doc," I said to her. As soon as that came out of my mouth I saw her jaw set.

"It's Dr. Ludwig to you." She didn't saw it in a mean tone, it was more neutral, but the words themselves were harsh. Harsh? God, I sounded like a teenager.

"Okay, sorry, Dr. Ludwig," with that she gave a nod of approval. "Very well, lets start, shall we?"

The good doctor pointed to the couch. "Go lie there."

I complied without so much as a word. I walked over to my red and white checkered couch and laid down.

Dr. Ludwig reached in her bad and pulled out a long, pointed needle. I swear I started to sweat.

"Uh, do you mind telling me what that's for?" She laughed. "To extract some fetal tissue."

"Not to insult you, but I don't think that's how they do it. At least not this early in a pregnancy!" All that earned me was another laugh.

"Sookie, I'm a _magical_ doctor. That means I can do things other doctors can't. This is one of them."

"Well, uh, ok then. So how are you going to do this?" Yah, I was nervous, in case you were wondering.

"Just lay back. Your goanna feel a sharp sting. Don't move when that happens. It will only make it hurt worse." I think she was smiling. Why would she be smiling?

"Thanks for the warning… I guess," I said, sweat dripping off my face.

"Sookie! Relax." Honestly, that didn't really help at all. Worst of all, I kind of had to puke again. This was _not _goanna end well.

I closed my eyes as the needle neared my, well, _lady parts_.

All of the sudden there was a really sharp stinging down, _there_. I almost gasped from the pain. Surprisingly, I held my composure fairly good. The super-duper stinging went on for a good three minutes, then finely I felt her pull the needle out. I would tell you what it looked like, but, God knows I didn't want to look down at it.

After the needle was out there was just a slight sting hovering around.

Dr. Ludwig put a small jar thing back in her bag. I didn't even know she took it out, but, well, _intense pain_ had that effect on you.

My Lord, the stinging was back. 'Did you put another God damned needle back inside me," I yelled aloud at the doc. She, _yet again_, laughed at me. "No, just the after effects."

Then she packed up her stuff and headed off to wherever it was that tiny doctors went.

"Well, that went better than expected, I guess," I said aloud. The sting in my crotch had receded to just a slight pulling feeling.

I waddled over to the kitchen to the phone. I dialed _her_ number. Of course it went straight to her answering machine.

"Thanks a bunch Pam," I said in my most sarcastic voice. "Now my _lady parts_ are on freaking fire!" I hit the disconnect button and slammed the phone down.

And then I had to vomit.

I ran as quick as I could with the stinging in my lower area. I hit the toilet just in time.

The vomit was all green and stuff. It was nasty! I almost barfed again just looking at it!

Damn this morning (afternoon?) sickness!


	5. Viking Time!

Work was just as it usually was. The only exciting part (other than that whole little doctor visit) was when I got home.

Eric was waiting there.

"E-Erick," I stuttered. "What are you doing here?" I turned around to unlock my door. It had just got undone when he pushed me in, shutting the door loudly behind him. He didn't push me roughly- just with a sense of authority.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I'm so sorry it hurts. I know you didn't cheat on me, I was just…shocked to say the least. I had so many feelings rushing through my head and I couldn't stand it and it made me angry, and I took it out on you- and for the I'm sorry. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating, being angry at you, and hurting you in any way- physically _and_ mentally." He said it in such a rush I barely heard it all. But I was stuck on one part.

"What kind of feelings?" It didn't come out as clear as I had hoped but he understood what I meant.

"Pride- at being a father, shame for doing this to you, hurt for you not telling me sooner, and some others I haven't quite sorted through yet."

I smiled. "I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner Eric." My voice had a slight quiver.

"Why didn't you Sookie?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Oh come on! Seriously! Did you forget all of what has just happened over these last two days?"

He looked down at his shoes. "No, I have not. I suppose you're right. Again, Sookie, I'm sorry for everything."

"Enough with the 'I'm sorry'!"

He smiled. "I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry too much."

I gave him a exasperated sigh then smiled. As I looked into his blue eyes I knew he would make a great father.

He grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips to mine. This continued for a good ten minutes before he carried me to my bedroom and showed me just how sorry he really was.

…..

My alarm clock went off. It was 9:00 and it was Sunday so I didn't have to work. I praised the lord for that. I walked into the guest bedroom and looked in the closet. I rearranged the shoes and clutter so it looked like an average closet and average person would have. Yah know- the typical non-telepath family that _wasn't_ housing an amazingly gorgeous vampire Viking with glacier blue eyes that could turn black with lust and had amazing blond hair (much like my own color) that I could run my hands through all day (theoretically speaking of course- in reality it would be all night) and who's slightest touch could set me off like a red sheet to a bull.

After that was done I hurried to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, eggs, and a side of bacon served with a good cup of Joe could brighten my day faster than I could say "Hallelujah to the food, yah!" (I heard it on a Jamaican show I was watching one time… don't ask)

"Hey, Sookie," Amelia said as she came bounding down the stairs. I hadn't seen her since last month when she went on tour with some band she loved.

"Your not supposed to be back for another to months," I said, giving her a hug.

"Yah, the lead singer ate some bad sushi. Horrible stomachache. The rest of the tour was cancelled."

"Over a bad piece of fish?"

"Well the fish also paralyzed him from the waist down and he's in the hospital right now."

"Oh My God! Is he okay?"

"Um Sookie- he's _paralyzed_! Of course he's not okay!"

I blushed a little. I still found it hard to believe a small piece of bad fish could do that to a man- but hey, it's her story.

"I missed you! Help yourself to some breakfast," I said pointing at the plates of food on the counter. I always made extra in case I felt hungry later.

"And I missed hearing your bed squeak from all the way upstairs," She said with a laugh.

"Amelia! Don't act like I never have to listen to _your _bed." "Why you listing?"

"Why are _you_?"

"'Cause I'm a perve," she said jokingly… I think.

I just rolled my eyes. I'd missed her. Now I have Eric, Amelia, and this little thing in my stomach. (The baby- not the food I just ate)

I still wasn't sure how I felt about the whole baby thing- and I didn't quite love it yet like mothers are supposed to, but I did feel a connection to it. I knew one thing for sure; no matter how strong my affection was for it- I wasn't giving it away.

**Sorry it's so short! I missed the promised deadline and was stuck at the moment. I wanted to bring Eric back and I needed Amelia in the story. The next chapters WILL be longer. I promise! For real this time!**

**Time for another math lesson from Glisana:**

**Reviews + Favorites= Happy Me. Happy Me= More chapters.**

**Hint: Feed me reviews!**


	6. Now Were TalkinBaby Names!

I loved Eric, but I hated waiting hours for him to wake up so I could spend time with him. I made the time go by a little faster by talking to Amelia about miscellaneous little things, like what we've been doing over the summer and what not. She didn't know about the pregnancy yet.

At seven it had started to get dark outside so I fixed my self some dinner. I had finished eating and sat down with my newest romance book. On the back cover it read; _"Crossed lover's meant to be together but forced to be apart because of a judgmental society". _Typical Romance book, but it was interesting never the less. A quarter of the way into the book I was getting really antsy.

I wanted- _needed_ - to see Eric. I was half tempted to just walk into the guest bedroom, open up the closet, and tear the top off of his little hiding place. Just as I was getting up to do so, he showed up behind me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you."

It's amazing how we could be fighting one second then in each others arms the next. I felt like my life was some really generic soap opera. I guess I just can't stay mad at my amazingly hot Viking.

"How are you Sookie, my darling?"

"I am wonderful. Yourself?"

"Doing great now that were done fighting."

I stopped. I'm not sure if it was hormones or genuine anger- but I was mad. "Um, are you forgetting who started this whole thing!"

Eric just sighed and smiled. "No Sookie. I'm sorry for saying that."

"Oh that's just great- big bad Viking Eric is actually _sorry _for once," I said sarcastically.

He just chuckled. "Yes. I am very sorry- _for once_." He was really getting on my nerve.

"Ugh! Why do you keep smiling and laughing? I'm mad at you! Can't you tell?," My voice was filled with frustration.

"Sookie- you are so funny like this. Pregnancy hormones! Ha!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've had other kids, Sookie. I'm used to it. My wife was a lot harder to deal with than you."

I smiled. "I love you Eric!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

He picked up the book I was reading from the side table. "Huh. Pam read this once."

I was genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. She said she was 'getting in touch with her human- and famine- side.'"

"Wow. That's funny." I laughed to emphasize the humor.

We sat on the couch and cuddled for a little bit. Believe it or not- Eric was turning into quite the family man. I could picture raising a family with him.

"So… have you thought about baby names?," he asked me out of the blue.

"Um.. Kind of."

"Shoot."

"Well okay. For a girl I was thinking Adel. For a boy I was thinking… Andrew?"

"I like those names. The girl one especially."

I smiled and cuddled further into him. Then I made him go out and get me some Chinese food.

**Okay… so? The long chapters start next time. I have a potential Co-Author. As one review pointed out- It sounded like I wasn't going to give the Co Author any credit. Wrong! I am. I guess I just forgot to put that. Sorry. Please Review and tell me what you thought! I 3 u all!**


	7. Terrified

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I figured for the next week I would spend all my extra time writing a few chapters to make up for lost time. I really do love you all! 113 reviews! Thank YOU!**

"Aren't you happy?" Eric watched me with a careful eye, scrutinizing my face, no doubt trying to get a read on my emotions. Ever since I became pregnant he can't feel my emotions as well. The further along the harder it's been for him. It's almost to see him finally trying to talk about feelings instead of him just knowing how I feel. It gives me a (very) welcome sense of privacy.

"Well yeah." And I was happy. A little girl- how exciting!

"You don't look happy," He observed.

"I'm scared." "Of what?"

"The baby. Being pregnant. Carrying something inside me." I read in a bunch of pregnancy magazines that it was completely normal to be scared… but I'm not scared- I'm terrified. What if I screw up? My little baby girl will suffer, and I would be the cause.

In the doctors office when I was finding out the gender the full impact of the pregnancy came crashing down on me like boulders. One little mess up on my part can affect my baby in extreme ways. The realization made me cry, right there in front of the doctor and Eric. I suppose the doctor thought it was tears of joy, but Eric was smarter and knew enough about me to know I was upset.

"Sookie, you will be a great mother, and I an amazing father. Together we will be wonderful parents. I would die for either the baby or you. And I will never let you mess up." He had finally realized what was truly troubling me. Maybe he didn't need that dumb connection after all.

"But have you ever stopped to think Eric? What will our baby be? Vampire or fairy?"

He was silent for a second. "I guess we'll just have wait to find out."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Sookie." He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up so he could kiss me.

"I'm tired."

"So go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight." As a reply he kissed me again. Then turned on the T.V. and watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer. For some reason he finds it amusing.

I made my way down the hall to my bedroom. Then I slipped under my bed sheets and fell into another night of dreamless sleep, which seem to be getting pretty common for me as of lately.

In the morning I awoke to the mouthwatering smell of bacon and eggs. I rushed out of bed and into the kitchen just as Amelia was pouring a cup of coffee for herself to accompany her food.

"There's plenty for you Sook. Help yourself."

"I was planning on it." We both laughed at my joke that wasn't really a joke. We both know I would have stolen her food in a heartbeat. Ever since I started growing a daughter inside of me I've sort of become a food stealing jerk.

I poured a coup of coffee for my own food.

I took a seat next to Amelia.

"So Sookie, boy or girl?"

I gave a small smile. "Girl."

"Scared?" "To death."

Amelia rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't worry girl, you'll make a great mom."

"That's just what people are supposed to say, even if the mom-to-be is some drug loving whore."

"I don't know about you, but if there was some drug loving, whorish mother-to-be on the loose, I'd be calling DCFS.

"Okay, so maybe not a drug loving whore, but you get the point." Amelia smiled. "Yah I do. But I'm serious with you. And little baby Lia is gonna get the crap spoiled out of her by Aunt Amelia."

"Lia?"

"It's short for 'Amelia.' Duh," She specified.

"Right." Amelia laughed at my discomfort. "I'm kidding! God! But seriously, what's the little tykes name gonna be?"

"I'm thinking Adel, but I'm not for sure."

"I like that name." "It was my grandmother's."

"That's sweet." "Yeah."

"Okay. Now that we know the gender, it's time to go baby shopping!," Amelia squealed, as she pulled me away from my barely eaten food and out the door, pajamas and all.

**So what do ya'll think? Good or not? Probably not worth the wait- huh? I'm sorry. Forgive me? No? What the heck? Wow- watch the names. There's littl**e **ears around- in Sookie's belly.**


	8. Bill's Visit

"How about this?," Amelia asked, holding up a little shirt that read, 'Hey you with the boobies- I'm parched' with an empty bottle off to the side. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my own shirt that I had hastily pulled over my head on the way here. "I am _not_ getting my baby that," I told her. "Fine, fine," she mumbled as she hung the shirt back on the rack. Then we went to the crib section and looked through some of the many, _many_ choices they had. I had never known there were so many variants of pink and white. "I like the pink and white checkered one. The oak really looks good with it, plus it matches the wood in the guest room downstairs," Amelia told me, pointing at a large and expensive crib. "I don't know. What about that one?," I ask, redirecting her gaze to a cheaper crib of basically the same structural design but yellow bedding instead of pink and white.

"Yellow is so tacky Sookie! Gosh, get with the season!" I looked down at the shirt I had on. The plain yellowness of it glared back at me. I looked back up at her. "I was kidding!," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "But I still like the pink and white on better. It'll go better with the design scheme I had in mind." I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine, I'll get the pink and white one." Amelia smiled and clapped her hands. "Good. Now lets go find some cloths for this baby."

"There's still five months to go." She grabbed my hands and pulled me by the hand to the clothing racks. "Which is why we need to get started now!"

Three hours and seven hundred dollars (funded by Eric, thankfully.- Hey, it is his baby too!) later we were back home. I took all the bags upstairs to my room and put them in a pile in my closet while Amelia put the crib upstairs. Then I sat down on the couch and started reading the new novel I had just gotten. "I'm going out," Amelia called. I just gave the standard "M'kay."

I read until six thirty, when I heard Eric emerge from the guest room closet. I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Hey Eric," I purred in his ear. "Sookie, don't do that. I have to go to work.," he said reluctantly. I just smiled and let him go. "Bye!" He kissed me and whispered goodbye into my ear then drove away.

I had just sat back down the doorbell rang. I answered the door and just about shut it right back when I saw who was behind it.

"Sookie-wait!" He wedged his foot in the door way before I could pull it shut.

I placed my hand on my hip. "What do you want, Bill?"

"Is it true?" He looked down at my stomach. "Yeah, it is." He squinted his eyes then coughed into his hand. "_He's_ the father?" I sighed. "If your referring to Eric then yes _He's_ the father," I told him, hand still on the door knob, waiting for him to move his foot.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy Sookie! Stop acting like I am. I can't help it that I still love you!" I could see the red wetness forming in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bill. It's just hard to talk to you. You really hurt me."

"I at least want to be friends. It hurts me when I don't talk to you."

"Saying 'we can still be friends' is like a mom saying 'your dog died, but you can still keep it.'," I told him. He shook his head. "Just do this one thing for me; If Eric ever hurts you, keep me in mind. My arms are always open."

"Why? So you can hurt me again?," I asked him, on the verge of tears. I looked down and saw that sometime during this conversation he had removed his foot from the door. I looked back up and saw a stunned expression on his face. I took the opportunity to close the door in his face.

I knew he couldn't get in, but I locked the door anyways then sunk onto the floor, tears streaming down my face. Damn these hormones.

**On my profile there's a poll. Go vote for baby names! Pretty please? Review and Favorite! Talk to you next chapter. And thanks to my awesome Co- Author ****Baronessjai for next chapter's idea! But thanks most of all to you guys who read my stories and review. I love you all! Wow… that sounded really cheesy. Ah Fudge It! It's true.**


	9. Magic

I woke up on my bed as sunlight streamed through the opening in the curtains. I sat up and looked around, slightly disoriented. I felt the slight draft waft in through the slightly opened window. As I got up and walked over to shut it I saw a note flittering around in the wind on the other side of the glass.

Confused, I reached out and grabbed it. "_Your right. I don't deserve to be forgiven._" Bill. Suddenly I remembered the night before. I bit my lip. In the pit of my stomach something stirred. But everything Bill-related was forgotten when I shifted my weight to the other foot to settle the growing discomfort in my stomach and suddenly began to taste yesterday's lunch.

I covered my mouth with my hand and ran down the hallway to the small, robin-egg-blue bathroom.

As I heaved I tried to block the smell from entering my nose, but gave up after it proved to be a near impossible feat.

When my stomach began to settle I took my head out of the toilet bowl and rolled my self back onto my knees.

I lifted my arms and wiped the little splatters of bile from my lips. Slowly, I rose to my feet and walked over to the white, classic looking sink to get the taste of Morning Sickness from my mouth.

After brushing my teeth- twice- I went to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee.

The last clean cup was at the very back of the highest shelf, just slightly out of my reach. I sighed in frustration and tried to stand on my tip-toes - an effort that proved to be futile.

All of the sudden a jolt of energy shot through my body, beginning in my toes and traveling up my body and ending in my finger tips. In the time it took me to blink the cup was in my hand. I gasped and dropped the cup. It shattered as it hit the hardwood floor.

"Damn," I whispered, confused at the series of events that had just occurred. "What the hell…?"

I reached down and gingerly fingered the broken shards of glass searching for… anything to explain what had just happed. I mean, I know about magic and creatures of the night and all that crap- but nothing like this had ever happed to me.

I shook my head. "Your imagining things, Sook," I said to myself aloud. "Going a little crazy."

But that hadn't felt crazy. It had felt real. It felt… good. Exhilarating, somehow.

"You okay Sookie?"

I jumped at the unexpected sound. "Holy crap, Amelia- you scared me half to death!" Amelia rolled her eyes and tried to hide the small smile playing on her lips. "Well, I was just wondering why your sitting on the ground surrounded by glass talking to yourself, I get a little bit worried."

Then something occurred to me. "Amelia… can I ask you something?"

A hesitant look crossed her face. "Define something." I slowly lifted myself from the ground. "What does it feel like to do magic?"

Amelia bit her lip and chewed on it for a second. "I don't really know. I don't feel it a whole lot. Just a little tingle I guess. Kind of like getting a muted case of goose bumps. Nothing too special."

I chewed over that response for a minute. It didn't sound like what had just happened. No- _that_ had felt kind of like… the first ray of sunshine hitting your skin after a week of clouds and rain. "Has it ever felt more… I don't know- _intense_? Likegetting shocked?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. Never. Why?" I opened my mouth, but hesitated. Maybe I _was_ just being paranoid. I mean really, _magic_? Maybe I had just thought that had had happened. Maybe I really was going crazy. These things ran through my head over and over again. "Nothing. Never mind. Pregnancy hormones or wild imagination, I guess."

She eyed me wearily, not quite buying my story. "Uh huh." I gave her a shaky smile and got out the broom. "Better get this mess cleaned up."

Later I sat curled up on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. Nothing caught my attention.

Every few minutes I caught my head turning to face the back hallway that leads to the guest room. My ears always searching for the distinct _creek _of the closet floorboards. I glanced out the window, watching as the sun sank below the horizon.

I smiled as the _creek_ sounded. I could imagine Eric's voice saying '_Honey, I'm home!_' I laughed at my silent joke. Then I realized it wasn't really funny, so I stopped before I made myself look like a fool.

"What's so funny?" I jumped a foot off the couch before landing with a muted _thud_. "Gee, Eric, thanks for scaring the shit out of me. I'm kinda jumpy today."

"Is that so?," Eric asked, smiling. "That is so," I said, lifting my chin a bit higher.

Eric sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Sookie, what happened last night?" I stared at him dumbly. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I found you asleep next to the door. There were tears running down your face. Now tell me what happened."

"Nothing," I said avoiding his glacier-blue eyes. Eric cleared his throat. "I…I know your lying by the way your acting, but I can't… feel it. The bond doesn't work…"

I shrugged. "Eric… something happened today." Eric straightened. "Yesterday first- I know what you were trying to do. I've got a few years on you." I snorted at his joke. A _few_ years. Right.

"Okay. Bill came over. He heard about me being pregnant."

"Is that it?" I nodded. "That's basically it in a nutshell. Nothing bad, really. We just talked. He wasn't me to keep him in mind if anything went bad between us."

Eric looked down into my eyes. "And you said…?"

"No! Duh. I thought that was pretty obvious." Eric smirked. "I just wanted to hear you say it.

Then he cleared his throat again. "Now- about today?"

I nodded. "I think I- I don't know- did magic." Eric furrowed his eyebrows. "Magic? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I was trying to reach a cup, and it just slid into my hands, I guess. But the way it felt… well, that was nothing like Amelia described her magic."

Eric stroked his chin with long, slender fingers. "Maybe it was… I mean it's possible- Could it have been… Fae magic?"

My jaw dropped. "No. That's impossible. I'm only one- eighth Fae. Not nearly enough for any for any magic."

"I'll talk to some people about it tomorrow," Eric said. "For now, lets just relax."

**Yes- I am back from my long absence! Sorry about that guys. Life is a drag. Well, what did you guys think? Don't forget to vote for baby names!**


	10. The Vision

**I'm back baby! I really hope you guys aren't too discouraged by my absences. Well, I've been working on my writing and have posted a few new stories. Right now I am making a promise; there will be a new chapter every two weeks. No matter what I'm doing or who I'm with- there WILL be a new chapter. And each will be at least three thousand words (Starting next time- this'll be another short chapter). I will not slack off! Now that I've started again- I remember how much I love reviews and the feedback. I also remember how much I love all of you guys! Thanks so much for all your support! (Don't forget to vote for baby names at my profile.) Okay- I'll get to the story now.**

Eric was good on his word. He did talk to somebody. Unfortunately- they had no answers for us, and as the weeks went by, the magic incidents increased in number and intensity. It was surprising to say the least- and concerning.

At first it was little things, like a little boost to help me reach something but soon they grew to be bigger things- like visions of the future. Hard as I tried, I could think of no explanation to this phenomenon that was occurring inside of me. And as for the _other_ phenomenon happening inside of me, well- she was growing. Every so often I could feel a kick. It was amazing and wondrous.

"Are you scared?" Eric asked me one night as we sat on the couch. Before that we hadn't even been talking – I had just been laying on his lap while he played with my hair in comfortable silence. The question startled me. It was something I had to think about. There were things about it that scared me. What would the baby look like? Would anything be wrong with her? Then other parts excited me, like getting to see her for the first time and getting to name her. So was I scared? "Kind of," I replied.

Eric just nodded. "It's so strange going through this again. The whole baby thing. Especially it being centuries later." He chuckled a bit- no doubt recalling things from the past. Sometimes I wondered if he missed his children- but I was scared to ask. Once he had told me that in his century children were just a novelty to vikings. A necessity to carry on your name and fortune, but sometimes I wondered if that was entirely true.

"Are you?" I asked. "Scared, I mean." Eric looked down at me for a minute, thinking about his answer. "No," he said. "With my looks and charm I can only assume she will be as good as I am." I looked at him, trying to gauge how serious he was. When I saw the amusement in his eyes I realized he was only kidding and allowed myself to crack a grin.

"Honestly, I'm a little afraid," he admitted. "But as beautiful you are I can only assume she will be gorgeous." This time when I searched his face I found nothing but seriousness. I smiled up at him. He could be so sweet- which kind of made up for his tendency to be cocky and sometimes murderous at times. Eric cupped my chin. "I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too," I replied. He didn't kiss me though. Instead he moved me off his lap and rose to his feet. "Would you like something to drink." I nodded. He listed off a bunch of beverage options. I chose tea and then he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight I began to shake. Red rimmed my vision before it left all together. The blackness was soon replaced by a image- but not the one of my living room. It was of Eric in the woods behind my house.

In the vision Eric looked around nervously, as though searching for something or someone. I suppose something out of my range of sight came into Eric's view, for the expression on his face twisted into fear. His eyes went wild and he broke into a vampiric run at unimaginable speeds. Apparently, the thing chasing him was able to keep up, because even after looking back, Eric didn't slow down his pace.

After what felt like hours, the thing caught up to him, pouncing. The vision blurred for a second and when it returned Eric was a bloody pulp lying on the ground and whatever the creature was- it was gone. Just as Eric twitched the vision ended- leaving me unsure as to whether or not Future Eric was still alive.

When I could see my surroundings again, I sat up. "Eric!" I yelled. He ran in from the kitchen, my tea in hand. He looked around the room, as though searching for a threat. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes still running back and forth across the living room.

I nodded meekly. "But you're not," I whispered. He looked at me, confused. His glacier eyes peered into my own similarly colored ones, searching for some clue as to what I was talking about. Finally I told him. "Somethings going to happen to you." Eric stared at me intently for a second before bursting into laughter. Not little chuckles either. No- this was the gut rocking kind that makes tears spring into your eyes. "I don't think that's something you have to worry about, Sookie. I'm perfectly fine and I will remain that way."

I shook my head vigorously. Why wasn't Eric taking me seriously? I know what I saw- and I told him as much. "I seen it, Eric! I had another vision!" He shook his head and took a seat next to me, wrapping his arms around my body. "You probably just dozed off for a second, Sookie. It was just a dream."

"No! It was about you. You were being chased through the woods out back. Then this... _thing_ pounced on you. I couldn't tell if you lived or died."

"And all this happened in the minute and a half I was in the kitchen?" he asked, rubbing my back. I turned and glared at him. "Don't be an asshole."

He picked up both of his hands in an 'I give up' sign. "I never mean to, my dear," he told me, voice low and endearing. I rolled my eyes blatantly.

"Trust me, Sookie- I'll be just fine. You have nothing to worry about." I peered over at him. He looked so at ease and carefree sitting back on the couch, one arm behind his head, the other around me. Like there was nothing in the world that could harm him. Eric could be so dumb at times. "Just promise me you'll be careful? I don't want to be a single parent," I plead. That seemed to soften him up a bit. He looked at me, an expression on his face that I couldn't read. Sometimes I wish I could read vampire's minds. "If you're really this concerned, then I promise I'll keep an eye out for trouble. I wouldn't want you to worry."

"I'll worry regardless- but I still want you to be safe." He looked down at me and laughed. "I'll be safe, Sookie." I didn't respond. What was I supposed to say? I was genuinely concerned for his life. (If that's what it's called... Un-death, maybe?) Nevertheless- I needed more information as to what was going on, but I doubted Eric was going to help me out on that particular mission.

The rest of the night went by normally with no other talk about visions and when I awoke in the morning Eric was holed out in the guest room closet.

"I've got something to tell you, Sookie," Amelia said as we sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. The tone in her voice scared me a little. Rarely was she ever so serious. I looked up and met her eyes. I gave her a weak smile. "What's up?"

She slid across a piece of paper. I looked down at it, reading the small print. "A lease?" I ask her, confused. She nodded then stood up and poured herself another cup of coffee. She lifted the pot to me, wordlessly asking if I'd like a refill. I shook my head no and she shrugged the sat back down. She sipped from her mug a few times without speaking to me. Finally, I asked the question that had been playing on my mind for the last two minutes. "What's the lease for?" Amelia bit her lip, deciding how to answer the question.

"You know Josh?" I nodded, recalling a tan, burly man with black curly hair from my memory. It was her latest boyfriend, the one she'd had since about the time I'd found out I was pregnant- so close to five months. "Well," she continued with her story, "we decided to rent a house together. Things are getting pretty serious between us." I sat completely still, trying to process the information. Josh was a nice enough guy, but not the type that would make a real good boy friend much longer. "Okay, but if you ever need to come back, my door is open."

Amelia laughed. "I remember not too long ago when you wanted so bad for me to leave and to have the house to yourself again." Yeah, I remembered that too. That was a long time ago, though, and Amelia was probably the best friend I had anymore. "Be that as it may," I told her, "my door is still open for you." She nodded and hugged me. "Thanks, Sookie." Then she looked down at my coffee cup. "Want a refill?" she asked. I put my hand to my heart over-dramaticly. "Would you?" She rolled her eyes and took my cup, filling it with my sweet, (Well, bitter) black nectar. She placed it in front of me then sat back down. "So, anything exciting-" she raised her eyebrows- "happen last night?"

"Well, now that you mention it... something did." Amelia smiled, hankering for some juicy details as to last night event- little did she know they were more supernatural, as opposed to sexual.

"I had a vision." Her smile faded from her face. "Another one?" she asked, a worried expression on her face. The last one had been about a young boy being killed. I didn't know who the boy was and just figured it was a dream. Until the next day. There had been an entire five minutes dedicated to the gruesome death of the boy. Just as in my vision, he had been decapitated by an unknown culprit. Then his body had been cut down the middle, organs removed. Afterward he was stuffed with vials of vampire blood and sewn back together. That had been a month ago. The case was still unsolved, but it was assumed the killers were just psychopathic drug dealers who wanted a new- and very disgusting and odd- way to store their products.

She reached out and held my hand. "What was it about?" Her voice came out as a whisper. Fear and amazement shone through in her eyes. "Eric," I answered back. "He was killed." She put her hand to her gaping mouth. "Oh, God." After another second she moved her hand. "Did you tell him?" I nodded, giving her a summery of what happened last night. I told her about how he brushed it off and laughed about it before finally promising me that he'd be careful. "Well, at least he promised to be careful," she said, doubt in her eyes. She obviously knew Eric. We were both painfully aware he'd hardly do anything to avoid danger. I wasn't even sure when this whole ordeal would happen. This much stress can't be good for a pregnant woman...


	11. The Big Day

**Hey guys! Don't hate me! Sorry about the super long break. Anyways... this is the last chapter... so, enjoy! But don't worry if you actually enjoy this story- this isn't the end of Sookie and Eric's tale. No, I'm going to be writing another story that will take place after the baby is born. I'll give you guys an update when the first chapter is up and going. I just felt that the place I'm going has a totally different story line. The whole point of this story was to show their adjusting period, knowing Sookie's pregnant and Eric's.. *EHEM*lack of trust as to her loyalty. Regardless, now that I have grown as a writer and now that the story has grown, I feel it's time to bid ****adue**** to this chapter of their lives and welcome in a new one. If you read the last chapter (which I'm sure you probably did), you'll most likely have an idea about what the next story is going to be about. Anyways... here's the final chapter: (Oh, and P.S.- I've never given birth, so I kind of winged it.)**

It felt like my stomach was trying to rip away from my body. I sat up straight in bed, holding in my screams of pain. "Eric!," I called out. It was hopeless, though, I realized once the warmth of the sunlight streaming in from the crack in my curtains was felt against my sweat-soaked face. Eric would be sleeping in the hole beneath the closet in my spare bedroom, hiding from the sun's wrath.

"Amelia!," I screamed. Again, a hopeless case. It had been two months since she moved out, leaving me by myself in the waking hours. Horrible timing, I guess. You should never leave a pregnant woman all alone. Need proof? Look no further than the current scene taking place.

I doubled over, holding my stomach. I could feel my baby girl kicking and squirming. Beneath me, the sheets were wet. _Shit, I peed._ How embarrassing... No, wait. I learned about this in Health class. My water broke. That was all. Still, it hadn't been nine months. More like six. But the kicks grew harder and harder ass I mulled over the early timing. Soon it felt like a sumo-wrestler was throwing it's entire weight at my uterus. "Calm down, you little demon!," I cried at the bulge in my abdomen.

Left with no other options, I called the only other person I could fully trust that was near-by. "Sam?," I called into my phone after he grunted a 'hello.' I held my waist and gritted my teeth. "Help me," I whispered, tears streaming down my face from the pain. "Please come help me."

On the other end of the phone there was a large crash and Sam's voice returned, sounding alert and ready. "Sookie? Are you okay? I'm coming! What's wrong?" His words were rushed and I could hear him running outside and the sound of his truck door slamming shut.

"I- I think I'm having the baby," I told him, trying hard as I could to keep my voice steady. I could feel my breathing growing rapid and my heart beating faster. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit me and I had to hold in a scream.

Sam gasped and I heard his truck tires squeal. "I'm coming for you, Sook. Hold tight, I'll be there soon."

I said okay and hung up the phone quickly, releasing a loud pained, sound. "Lord help me," I whispered, trying to stand and walk to the front door. Actually, cross out walk and fill it in with waddle. I felt like a freaking penguin. I glanced at the mirror in the hall. I looked terrible, but that wasn't really my biggest concern. Right now, I just wanted to end this pain and get this thing out of me! _This thing..._ Hell, maybe I am going to be a terrible mom. I just called my baby a 'thing.' But hot damn, she sure was causing me to want to kill myself just to end this torture.

Finally, I heard the sound of tires crunching down the gravel road and up into my drive way. I waddled to the door, grabbing my jacket off the coat hanger, and rushing as fast as a woman about to give birth can go to the door. "Sam!" I cried.

The driver's side door opened and my boss hopped out, running towards me. "I'll carry you to the truck," He said, as he knelt down to begin.

I jumped back. "Hell no!," I shouted. "I weigh like three million pounds. I can waddle." Right then another wave of pain erupted in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"I'm a strong man," Sam said, and picked me up anyways. This time I didn't have the breath to object. I had to admit- he was strong. He carried me with ease, tucking me away into the passenger seat, going so far as to even buckle me in. Then, with inhuman speed, he had my door shut and was already back into the truck, shifting it into gear.

I placed a hand on my stomach and looked over at Sam. "Thank you," I said to him. "Your my savior."

He smiled back at me. "No problem Sook. I'm happy to help you anytime you need it. You're-" I interrupted him with one of those "you little shit-head baby! Quit punching me from inside my own gut" screams as a contraction hit me. Sam's eyes went wide and his pressed his foot down on the gas, speeding the truck up further, flying down the dirt roads.

"Holy crap, Sam! Don't kill me before I get there!" I grabbed onto anything I could find, clinging tight for dear life. Sam eased up on the speed slightly, but was still whizzing by into town faster than a freaking were-cheetah or something.

Sam chuckled. "Sorry, Sook. You don't have to worry though. I'm an expert driver." And he was. We managed to make it to the hospital, in what had to be record time, and didn't get into a major wreck, killing both me and the baby- although Sam did almost rear end a little old lady's car at a stop sign. After cussing us out and honking at us repeatedly, she drove off, kicking up dust in her wake.

I got checked into a hospital room. Sam went out to sit in the waiting room and the doctor came in, taking all my statistics. Wave after wave of contractions hit me, and it felt like somebody was setting my lady parts on fire.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!," I finally screamed to the doctor and nurses after an extremely painful one. "JUST GET IT OUT!"

The doctor- Dr. Monkat- nodded and motioned to the nurse. "Now," he said. "Take a deep breath and count to ten, then push."

"I AM PUSHING, YOU IDIOT!" I'm sure the people outside could hear me, but that was fine. I just wanted to make sure the doc could understand the words I was saying. I pushed hard. And I pooped. Seriously. I pooped.

It just slid out. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, God," I whispered, mortified. Even the pain was dulled for a second. I can't believe I took a crap in the freaking hospital bed in front of people I had never met.

Dr. Monkat smiled. "It's perfectly normal. It means your pushing right." He motioned for the nuse and she cleaned it up, looking only mildly disgusted.

In a final burst of pain and fire and bodily functions, I felt a head pop out. Then the shoulders. After that it just kind of slid out. Then the doctor and nurse screamed and fell backwards, nearly dropping my new baby.

"What the hell is it doing?," the nurse exclaimed, staring at the baby wide eyed.

"Eating...," the doctor said, equally scared and disgusted. They just stared at the small baby. I couldn't see what was happening, but the sense of having it out of me was such a relief. The pain was for the most part over and I was relishing in the bliss.

"Babies don't do that," she whispered. Still staring down at it. Finally, I sat up and looked down. The small child was covered in red and chewing on something. I looked closer. It was the umbilical cord that connected her to me. Upon even closer inspection, I noticed a small row of very fine teeth.

_Vampire teeth_, my mind whispered. I laughed. "Give me my child," I said to them. They nodded reaching for scissors to cut the cord, but it was already severed by the child's teeth.

Doctor, Monkat shivered and wrapped the baby in a blanket. "There's something wrong with you child," he said slowly, unevenly as he handed it to me.

"There's nothing wrong with her!," I said, ripping her from his arms. "She's just special."

"She's a devil child!," the nurse screamed, racing from the room. The doctor looked like her wanted to follow suit.

He twitched awkwardly. "Would... would you like me to send in the father?" Excitement filled me. Eric was here? I glanced out the window. It was still daylight. My heart sank a little. "The father?," I asked, confused.

He nodded. "The man that came in with you. I'm sure he's ready to meet the little... thing," he said, glancing down at my baby. He was talking about Sam. But the way he refereed to my little girl as a 'thing' royally pissed me off.

I growled at him. "The child, you mean?" I asked him. He nodded, eyes wide.

"Just send him in," I said, waving him away with the hand that wasn't cradling the little bundle of pointy-teethed joy. She looked up at me, with glacier blue eyes. "Pretty girl," I cooed.

"She is pretty," came a voice from the corner of the room, where the door was. I looked up to see Sam. He stood there, hands in his pockets, looking tired. I smiled up at him and waved him over. He complied and walked over to us. "Real pretty eyes," he said.

"Just like Eric's," I said, beaming down at her. Sam coughed and said nothing. We sat there in silence for a minute before he finally spoke up again.

First he chuckled. "The doctor said she was a freak. Doesn't like there's anything out of place on her as far as I can see." He glanced up and down the blanket, looking for some sort of deformity.

With a careful finger, I pushed her upper lip higher slightly, exposing her already formed (and extremely sharp) fang-like teeth. Sam's eyes widened. "Damn! It really is Eric's, ain't it." It wasn't a question.

"Was there ever really a doubt?," I asked, looking up at him.

Sam shrugged, suddenly looking slightly uncomfortable. "Can't blame a guy for hoping." We stood in silence for a few seconds. Then, before I could say anything, he was talking. "I'd better go and get to Merlot's...Bye, Sook." With that, he quickly left.

I glanced out the window again. The sky was just growing dark. A ringtone blasted from the cell phone tucked into my purse on the bedside table beside me.

Reaching in with my free hand, I fished it out. The caller I.D read 'Eric.' I answered it, holding the phone to my ear. "Where are you?" Came his voice, gruff and grumpy.

"I'm at the hospital," I said, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

I heard something break on his end of the line. "What?" he exclaimed, angry. "What did you do? Are you alright?"

Glancing down at the little bundle in my arms, fast asleep, I smiled. "I'm fine. I was just, you know, giving birth to our child." Suddenly, the line went dead.

Five minutes later, my hospital room door burst open and in popped the viking himself, face unreadable. He approached slowly. Looking at the small bundle in my arms. The edge of his lips tilted up in a way I had never seen before.

"Can I hold her," He asked, voice soft. I nodded, and passed her over to him. Gently, Eric took her into his arms holding her close to his chest. "It's been so long since I've held a child," he whispered. "Nevertheless my _own_ child." Eric smiled down at her affectionately. "She has your nose."

"And your eyes," I said, enjoying this moment.

Eric nodded. "Yes, and my eyes." He was quiet for a minute, staring down at her. "What will we name her?," he asked.

"Adele?" I offered. Eric nodded. "I like that," he said.

"Oh, and Eric?"

He looked up, eyebrows raise in question. "She has your teeth too."

**Well folks. There you have it. Trust me is over! Tune in in the future if you care to read the sequel. I'll post the info on here when the first chapter is out. Bye for now!**


	12. Bite Me PREVIEW

**Here's a little teaser I have been toying with a little. This will probably be part of the first chapter of "Bite Me," as I think I'm going to call it. Nothing's set in stone yet, though, so stay tuned to keep updated. Anyways, enjoy!**

Staring at my baby girl, laying on her back in the large, wooden crib we had set up in what used to be the spare bedroom, I couldn't help but smile. Her blue eyes were bright and wide, and she was gurgling with joy, chewing on a bloodied steak. I know, I know- not exactly baby food, but what else do you feed to a blood sucking, muscle noshing hellion? Still, she was perfect. Even at the young age of two months, it was clear to me she would be beautiful. How else_ could _somebody look if they were half fae (well, more like 1/9th- but still!), half vampire? The two most beautiful supernatural creatures combined to form a perfect child.

The thing was, she still looked the same as she had the day she was born. In the time span of two months, she hadn't grown at all. It worried me. Nobody- not ever Dr. Ludwig (who was pissed I hadn't held off on having the baby until she was available. Sorry I couldn't hold a vampire baby, starving for blood, inside my uterus walls any longer!) had any idea what the hell was going to happen as far as the child was concerned. Adele was an anomaly. Something nobody have ever imagined could have occurred. Yet she did. And she turned out beautifully- with the exception of having a bad case of sun rash whenever exposed to direct sunlight. Well, that and the hunger for human blood. I try to fill her bottles with True Blood, but occasionally when I'm holding her she'll take a snap at me. I love her all the same though.

Jason comes by often, happy to see his niece. He's the only one she hasn't even attempted to nip at yet. He doesn't even pay any mind to her small, shark-like teeth, causally poking them sometimes, making Adele smile. He's proud to be an uncle- you can tell from the way he carries himself. Sure, he wasn't quite so accepting at first glance of her teeth and knowing her parentage, but he came to terms, growing to love her more than he'd probably ever loved any woman- not in that way though!

Adele's daddy loved her too. There was a light in his eyes that I had never seen before. The smile he greeted her with when he emerged from the closet hole every night was something I treasured. He was growing softer by the day. Once, I'd stood by the bedroom door, ear pressed against the wood, listening to him repeat "daddy," over and over again. Sure, he'd never admit to anyone- not even me- that he was becoming a softie, but even Pam could see it.

"God help him, Sookie. He's practically a human," she said to me one day when she came to visit. "Better keep an eye on him. He's not used to being so vulnerable. That baby is going to get the best of him one of these days." I smiled and laughed at the time, but a thought had been nagging at me ever since. That vision I had... the one where Eric was being chased. I still had no idea what it was about. Lord knows Eric couldn't give a rat's ass about it. But I was worried.

"Better keep an eye on Daddy," I sat to Adele as she munched on her steak happily. "Tell me if you notice anything strange about him." She couldn't really tell me if anything was wrong. A two month old baby can't talk, but it made me feel better, thinking that I had another pair of eyes on him- and _not_ the one's that had been chasing him.

Adele gurgled in response and spat up a little. I took it as a "yes Mommy." I reached down and wiped the spittle off her cheek and mouth. "What a little cutie," I whispered to her, pushing out the thoughts of my vision. She smiled and opened her mouth wide, inserting the stake and biting off a chunk. Slowly, I moved my hand away, laughing as she continued her feast.


End file.
